Beauty and the Beast
by Vampire Hinata 112
Summary: This is my version of Beauty and the Beast. JimxOC Jim is a monsterous prince whos heart has been turned cold, and Tuski is a young woman who wants a life of adveture, and love. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prolouge

Vampy: Hey there everyone, whats up? I got this idea while watching Beauty and the Beast, and just had to type it. Its my version of the Walt Disney version of Beauty and the Beast crossed over to Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I hope you all like it. The pairing is Jim x Tuski. By the way, gonna use Shirley Japanese name, Karen, cause it sounds better. Said this to lead to no confusion.

Jim: Vampy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, its characters, Beauty and the beast, but owns Tuski. She also doesn't own female Judai, she belongs to SurferGirl 20.

Vampy: On with the story!_

Prologue

Long ago, in a far away land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled and selfish, thus leaving his only friend to be his pet crocodile, who he named Karen, since nobody but the royal staff ever bothered to spend time with him for he was also unkind.

But then one day, a old beggar woman came to the castle while a storm poured itself harshly down on the castle, seeking refuge from it, and in return for letting her stay, she offer a rose in return. Repulsed by her ugliness, the prince sneered at the gift, and ordered her to leave. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. He again ordered her to leave, and before his eyes, the old woman ugliness melted away, and in her place was a beautiful priestess. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was to late, for the priestess could see that there was no love in his heart. So she laid a curse on him, transforming him into a hideous beast, while also cursing his castle and all those who dwelled within it.

The priestess then left the rose, which was truly an enchanted rose, before explaining the curse to him. If he could not learn to love another by the time of his twenty first birthday, and earn her love in return, then the prince would forever remain this way, trapped in the body of a hideous beast. She then disappeared.

Repulsed by his own appearance, the prince locked himself away in his castle, which had become as dark and terrifying as he was. Karen remained by his side, but she was not enough to make the pain he felt disappear, and reasoned that this curse would remain forever, for who could ever love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1: Tuski Misawa

Vampy: Chapter 1 of the story. I don't earn YGO GX, Or Beauty and the beast. I only own Tuski. On with the chapter! Sorry if it's short, this chapter was a bit difficult, though I do promise to make the next few chapters longer._

A simple cottage was seen at the outskirts of a village, surrounded by chickens, a few cows, and nature. The door opened, and a young woman walked out, smiling to the animals.

She had long ash black hair that went down mid-back, which was spikey, and bangs framing her face, which were also spikey. Her skin was pale, but it seem to suit her, and her eyes were a lovely dark turquoise color. She wore a simple yellow sun dress that reached mid-calf, over a white long sleeve shirt, and yellow shoes. She was also carrying a basket which held a book within it. Tuski Misawa smiled as she walked down the path that lead to the village, looking at the world around her as she did. 'Everyday is just the same as the last one, starting the same, and ending the same,' She thought as she entered the village, saying good mourning to those she passed by, who greeted her with smiles of their own. The village, though early, was already bustling with people, as the either worked, or shopped, the smell of bread, goods, and sheep in the air. She pretended not to hear their whispers about her though.

"That girl is so strange…She spends all her time with her head either in a book or in the clouds…Too bad she is so strange, with her beauty she could have any male she wants if she wasn't always reading…" They whispered around her, but she ignored it, not caring at all what they thought. She looked around, before smiling when she saw her destination, the book store. She walked over to it, and entered the store, saying good mourning to the shop owner, a kind older man who found her love of books a wonderful thing.

"Hello sir Crowler, I've come to return the book I borrowed," Tuski said, while she plucked the book out of her basket, and handed it to him.

"My my, finished already?" Crowler said, taking the book from her hand.

"I wasn't able to put it down, have you got anything new?" She asked, smiling, while looking at the bookshelf. Crowler chuckled softly at the girl, smiling at her.

"Not since yesterday." "That's alright, I'll borrow…this one!" She then said, gently taking a blue book off the shelf, and showing it to him.

"That one? But you've already read it six times." Crowler said, chuckling at the girl.

"But its my favorite, far off places, daring sword fights, a prince in disguised!" Tuski said, clapping her hands together.

"Well if you like this book that much then its yours." Crowler said, smiling to her, before escorting the surprised girl out. "But sir!…I insist." Crowler then interrupted her, before she bowed.

"Well thank you, thank you very much!" Tuski then said, before opening the book and reading it as she walked through the village, earning many strange stairs at her direction. She was to distracted to notice though.

Soon a gun shot was heard through out the city and a duck that had been flying landed on the ground. A short man with light blue hair, picked it up, and stuffed it into a bag, as a red hair male stood next to him, holding the gun that had shot the bird.

"Wow Adrian, you didn't miss a shot, you're the worlds best hunter!" Syrus said, smiling at the red haired male.

Adrian wore a red shirt that was slightly opened in the front to show a bit of his chest, black tights, and black boots, with a strap wrapped around him to hold his gun, his red hair spiking up as he pushed his glasses up, his gray eyes filled with pride and satisfaction. He smirked at Syrus, and simply said he knew he was the best, an arrogant tone in his voice.

He then saw Tuski and smirked, before walking after her, ignoring the girls who tried to get his attention, practically throwing themselves at him, keeping his eyes on the dark hair girl who was reading.

Tuski looked up from her book when she heard her name being called, and smiled when she saw who it was calling out to her. Her best friend, Judai Anderson. Tuski quickly marked the page in her book, and tucked it away in her basket, before saying hello to the brunette female. Judai was wearing a simple white shirt and a red skirt that reached her ankles, with some red flats, her hair down today, and pulled back by a white ribbon. Judai had been friends with Tuski since they were both kids, the two almost like sisters. Tuski was surprised to then see Judai husband following her, Jesse Anderson. She was surprised because Judai had said he been on a business trip for another week, but it seems that he had returned early.

"Judai, Jesse, how are you both?" Tuski asked, as she tucked one of her bangs behind her ear, smiling to them.

"Tuski! I've been good, even better now that my husband is home! How are you? Hows your brother, Bastion? Has he finished his invention for the fair yet?" Judai asked in one breath, before having to gulp in large amounts of air, making Tuski giggle at her friend. Judai often had a tendency to ask many questions at once.

"In order, I'm doing fine. My brother is rather aggravated. He has not yet finished his invention yet." Tuski said, smiling. The two then chatted for a while, before Jesse told his wife that they had to meet with her brother soon, and she pouted, before saying good bye to her friend, and leaving. Tuski waved good bye to her friend, before pulling out her book, and going back to her page."Good mourning Tuski." A voice was heard from behind, and she turned her head to see Adrian, behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Adrian." She then said, before he plucked her book out of her hands, and started to look through it. "Adrian may I have my book back please." She asked, a little annoyed that he just rudely took her book away from her. "How can you read this, there are no pictures." Adrian asked, still looking through the book.

"Well some people like to use their imagination." Tuski stated, a smirk of her own on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tuski, its time you got your head out of those books, and started to pay more attention to more important things…like me." Adrian started, tossing the book over his shoulder, making it land in a puddle of mud. Tuski ran over to it, but he got in her way. "The whole town is talking about it, its not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking." He then said, as other girls sighed softly as they stared at him, and Tuski got around him, and picked up the book, cleaning the mud off of it with a rag in her basket.

"Adrian you are positively medieval." She said, joking, before looking surprised when he thanked her, wondering if he even knew what that word meant.

"Why don't we go over to the tavern, and you can get a look of my latest kill." Adrian said, putting his arm around the smaller female, and pulling her with him, once again snatching the book out of her hold.

"Maybe some other time." Tuski said, as she tried to grab her book, earning surprised looks from the girls around her.

"What is wrong with her!…She's crazy!…He's gorgeous!" The other girls said, nearly fainting, as Tuski finally manage to get her book from Adrian, and got away from him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home, and help my brother." She then said, looking at him, as Syrus ran over.

"Yeah, the crazy coot needs all the help he can get!" Syrus then said, before he and Adrian laughed, but stopped when Tuski snapped at them.

"Don't you dare insult my brother like that, you forget we are twins, so when you insult him, your also insulting me!" She snapped, and Adrian snapped at Syrus to not insult her brother, before punching him.

"Besides, my brother is not crazy, he is a genius!" She then snapped, before smoke was seen shooting out of the cottage she lived in, and she ran, ignoring the laughs from Adrian and Syrus.

Tuski was soon at the cottage, and ran over to the cellar doors, before throwing them open. She then coughed as she made her way through, the smoke so thick that it was hard to see. "Bastion? Are you alright?" She then said, as the smoke slowly started to disperses, and she saw her brother sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. Bastion was wearing a simple leather apron over a yellow shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, green trousers, and black shows. "Bastion!" Tuski said, as she knelt next to her brother, who was muttering curses under his breath.

"Dang it Tuski, I give up! I'll never get that damn crappy contraption to ever work!" Bastion snapped, as the two stood. Tuski then giggled.

"You always say that." Tuski stated.

"I mean it this time, damn thing is worthless!" Bastion snapped, before his sister hugged him.

"Yes you will, and you'll get first place at the fair tomorrow, and become a world famous inventors!" Tuski then said.

"You really think so?" "I've always have have.""Well then, what are we waiting for, hand me a screwdriver!" Bastion exclaimed, his hopes renewed, as he walked over to his machine, and started to tinker with it. Tuski did as she was told, and walked over to his tool box, before pulling out the requested tool, and handing it to him. "Bastion…do you think I'm odd?" She then asked.


	3. A Day in the Beast Castle

Vampy: Hey there people, how's it going? Here is chapter two of the story, enjoy! I'm not just gonna go by the original way Walt Disney did the story, I'm also going to show Jim when he was alone in the castle before Tuski shows up, and also introduce his wonderful royal staff! Lot of the card references here.

Tuski: Vampy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Beauty and the beast, she owns me.

Bastion: On with the story!_

Chapter 2: A day in the Beast Castle

"WHERE IS MY DINNER!" An angry roar was heard through out a dark castle, as a thing hid itself in the shadows of its room, a beige cloak around him, and wearing torn white trousers. A stuttering voice was then heard. His fur was as black as the night under a new moon, his eyes the deepest shade of blue ever known. He had claws and horns, as well as fangs in his mouth that were sticking out. He was also huge, almost 10 feet tall!

"M-m-m-master, pl-please be pa-patient, it will be he-here soon." A tiny little dinosaur said, who was hiding behind a bed post. The dinosaur was no more then the size of a plush toy, just like the rest of the royal staff. The dinosaur then sighed when his master got more angry.

"SLIENCE HASSLEBERRY! " The creature then snapped, before sitting on a seat before a table, which held a glass over a shimmering floating rose, with a few of its petals resting below it, slightly wilted. Next to the glass case was a mirror. The creature was about to grab the mirror when a growl was heard. He looked over, and gave a smirk at who it was, his only friend in the castle, and pet crocodile, Karen.

"Sir Jim, if you continue to behave like a child, then I shall treat you like a child!" Another voice was then heard, and a feminine one at that. The creature, now known as Jim, and the dinosaur called Hassleberry turned to see a little maiden with a chibi face stood, next to a serving cart that held his dinner. A motherly looking fairy also rested on the cart, chuckling softly at the chibi maiden brave words towards their master.

"Blaire has a point Sir Jim, you are already twenty years old now, yet you still behave like a child who is only the mere age ten." The Fairy then said, in a feminine voice as well, but a softer one. Blaire the chibi maiden smirked.

"Dorothy, Blaire, I didn't ask you for your input." Jim snarled at them, only to earn a stern glare from Dorothy the Fairy. They both then sighed, and presented their master with his meal, as Jim just glared at the world outside through the glass of his window. He was use to Dorothy trying to disciplining him, she was just like that, the motherly figure who wanted order in everything and everyone. Jim then ordered them all to get out so that he may eat his meal in peace, and they did as they were told, not wanting to upset their master any further.

Once they were gone, Jim lifted the cover up, and looked to see a meal of vegetables, boiled potatoes, and steak. Like a wild animal, he tore into his meal, shoving it into his mouth, before soon being done, and wiping his face clean with his arm, not caring if it wasn't proper etiquette, he would still do it anyway. He then walked over to his window, and stared silently, watching the rain fall down.

*Somewhere else*

"But come on, if he keeps acting like this, and a girl actually does come, he'll just scare her away!" A strange futuristic dancing female said in a worried voice, complaining to a little black dragon with red eyes, who was carrying a bucket that she kept putting the rag the dancer was cleaning the kitchen with. The dragon gave a sad purr, and she sighed softly. "Atticus, I know being a dragon upsets you and all, but for pete sake, just because you can't flirt with girls doesn't mean you should get all depressed, you've been like this ever since we got that curse placed on us!" The dancer then snapped at the dragon, hitting it with her rag. The dragon then gave a soft in pain like noise, pouting to the dancer.

"Alexis, stop tormenting your poor brother already," Dorothy said, and the dancer now known as Alexis sighed softly, running a hand through her short pink hair. "And beside, Zane is the same way, a dragon, so at least you have someone to talk to Atticus, so please don't be depressed," Dorothy then said to the black dragon, and a silver dragon came slithering in, with a tiny masked looking hero.

"Me and Zane finished cleaning the fire place Dorothy," The masked hero then said, as the silver dragon, now known as Zane, nodded its head.

"Thank you for your help Aster, Zane. Now Alexis, if you keep complaining then you'll never get this kitchen clean." Dorothy then said, and the masked hero, now known as Aster, gave a soft chunkle as Alexis whined.

"But Dorothy, the deadline for the curse is almost up! Sir Jim is almost out of time!" Alexis exclaimed, and Dorothy sighed, her wings fluttering softly.

"I know of your concerns, but unless a girl comes here, he isn't going to leave the castle, he gave up hope a long time ago. But have faith child, for I have faith that a girl will come, and melt the ice around his heart." Dorothy then said, before clapping her hands, and ordering them all to get back to work!

Vampy: Okay to verify, they are all the size of plush toys if you didn't get it, and who is what monster:

Dorothy: Victoria (without the dragons)

Blaire: Maiden in Love

Hassleberry: Babycerasaurus

Alexis: Cyber Tutu

Atticus: Red Eyes Black Chick

Zane: Cyber Dragon

Aster: Destiny Hero - Disk Commander

Vampy: Other characters will be revealed in later chapters.


	4. Bastion Departs & Adrian makes his move

Vampy: Whoa, these chapters have been coming along faster then my other stories, wonder why that is?Jim: Don't know mate, maybe this story is just easier on you.

Tuski: Vampy doesn't own YGO GX, or Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast, she only owns me.

Vampy: On with the story! *eats a muffin*_Chapter 3: Bastion departs, and Adrian tries to make his move

"My sister, odd? Now where did you get a crazy idea such as that?" Bastion asked, looking away from his contraption and giving his twin a questioning look.

"I don't know. Its just that I don't feel like I fit in around here. There is nobody that I can really talk to." Tuski said, softly tucking her bangs behind her ear, and sitting down near the forge her brother used to fix his tools.

"What about that Adrian guy? He seems nice?" Bastion asked, not really paying much attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

"He's nice alright, and rude, and conceited! Oh Bastion, he's not for me." Tuski said, being sarcastic when she said he was nice, not thinking he was nice at all.

"Well, don't you worry, this invention of mines is going to open up a whole new life for us….There, I think its done now, lets give it a test." Bastion then said, smiling to his sister, before starting up his machine. It started to make a few noises here and there, but soon it was chopping the wood, and sorting it all by itself, surprising the teenage inventor.

"You did it! You really did!" Tuski exclaimed, before hugging her brother happily.

"Go get Felipe ready! I'm off to the fair!" Bastion exclaimed, and she nodded her head, before the twins busied themselves, Bastion getting his contraption on a wagon, and Tuski readying the horse. Soon enough, they were done, and Bastion was getting on Felipe, and saying bye to his sister.

"Be careful, good luck, and what ever you do, stay on the path!" Tuski ordered her brother, looking at him with a stern look on her face. Bastion chuckled at it.

"I'll be back in a few days, take care while I'm gone!" Bastion told her, before making the horse trot, heading into the forest. Once he was out of sight, Tuski went back inside, and sat down, before starting to read her book.

*Somewhere else*

"Are sure about this Adrian? Tuski might not agree to this?" Syrus asked, as he sat next to Adrian, who was spying on Tuski home through a bush (stalker!).

"Of course I'm sure, she is the most beautiful girl in town, that makes her the best, and I deserve the best." Adrian said, before standing, and walking over to where the villagers were setting up for a wedding, dressed in a nicer red shirt, trimmed with white, his gun missing, his normal black pants and boots still on. The baker was putting the finishing touches on his cake, the priest was standing at the alter, girls were crying.

"I would like to thank you all again for coming to my wedding. Now I have to go in and propose to the girl." Adrian then said, and most of the villagers laughed, while the girls still cried. "Now remember Syrus, the moment me and Tuski walk out…" Adrian began, only to be interrupted by Syrus.

"Oh I know! I strike up the band!" Syrus said, as excited as a little kid, before starting up the band, who played a merry tune that sounded like the wedding march. Syrus then got hit in head, as Adrian hissed at him that now wasn't the time to do it, before Adrian marched over to the cottage front door.

Tuski looked up from her book when she heard a knock at the door, and placed a scrap piece of paper she used as a bookmark on her page, before placing the book on the table in front of her, and standing up. She then answered the door, and to say she was pleased at who she saw was the understatement of the century. "Adrian, what a surprised." She said, as she took a step back when he just rudely walked inside, uninvited.

"Isn't it? I'm just full of surprises aren't I? You know Tuski, there isn't a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes right now." Adrian said, a smirk on his face as he walked over to her, stalking her like a predator does its prey. "This is the day your dreams comes true."

"What do you know about my dreams." Tuski demanded, as she stood behind a table. Adrian smirked at her, and sat down, putting his muddy boots up on the table, dirtying her book.

"I know plenty. Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Adrian said, not noticing the looks of disgust on Tuski face as he kicked his shoes off. He then got in her face quickly, surprising her. "We will have sick or seven right?"

"Dogs?" Tuski asked, grabbing her book, and a rag, turning her back to him.

"No, strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that." Tuski said, cleaning her book, while she walked over to the book shelf.

"And do you know who that little wife is?" Adrian asked, as he followed her.

"Let me think," She said, placing her book on the bookshelf, before turning around when Adrian trapped him in a corner, his arms at the sides of her head.

"You're the little wife Tuski." Adrian said, before Tuski got away from him.

"Adrian, I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say." Tuski said, her back against the door, trying to get it open, as Adrian advanced towards her, before once again trapping her.

"Say you'll marry me Tuski." Adrian then said, before leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm very sorry, I just…don't deserve you," Tuski said, getting the door open, before moving out of the way when Adrian leaned a bit to far, and rolled down the steps, before landing in the mud puddle, just a wedding tune started to play. Tuski then tossed out his shoes out.

Syrus turned around when he heard a growl, and noticed Adrian covered in mud, before knelling down. "So how'd it go?" He then asked in a smug voice, only to earn a glare, and a shove into the mud.

"I'll have Tuski as my wife, make no mistake about that." Adrian then snapped, before getting up and storming away, the village folk looking surprised, was he actually not getting married? Was there actually a girl who didn't want him?"Touchy!" Syrus snapped, pouting as he sat in the mud.


	5. Bastion arriva to Beast Castle

Vampy: I hate summer homework!Jaden: That's what you get for taking AP Pysch.

Vampy: *Glares* Shut up moron!Bastion: Vampy doesn't own YGO GX or Walt Disney Beauty and the Beast. She owns Tuski.

_Chapter 4: Bastion arrival to Beast Castle

Bastion smiled as he rode his horse, Felipe, through the forest, excited about getting to the fair, and showing off his amazing invention. He looked at his map to make sure he was going the right way, you could never be to careful. Soon however, things took a turn for the worst, when he reached the fork in the road, something that wasn't on his map.

He then glanced at both ends. One end led to a nicer looking part of the forest, birds tweeting, flowers blooming, the sun shinning. The other end led to a more gloomy side, it was gray, the howls of wolfs heard, and the sound of bats screeching. Felipe decided to walk towards the nicer end, only to have Bastion pull on her reins.

"No lets go this way." Bastion directed, pointing towards the gloomy side of the forest. Felipe just stood there, and tried to head to the nicer part of the forest again, but stopped when Bastion pulled her reins once more, and made her canter into the gloomy side of the forest, stating it was a short cut.

Felipe walked carefully in this neck of the woods, getting startled over every little time a bat flapped its wing, or if a howl was heard. Bastion sighed softly, getting a little freaked out himself, either pulling his hat a little bit more over his face, or pulling the yellow cloak around him closer.

Soon, Felipe stopped, dead in her tracks. Bastion looked at the horse in confusion, but knew what was bothering her, the sounds were getting louder, and the horse was a bit of a coward, there was only so much of this place she could take.

"Come on girl, lets turn around and go the other way." Bastion said, starting to turn the horse around, but a loud howling caused Felipe to freak out, and start running through the dark forest, not caring which way she went. Bastion held on for dear life, as the horse ran towards a cliff. She stopped of course, but it took her a moment before she could start going backwards. Bastion tried to calm the horse down, but only got thrown off to the side, as Felipe started to run away, no doubt heading home.

Bastion muttered a few string of curses, as he stood up, wiping the dust off of his pants, before picking up his hat, and placing it upon his head. He then tensed up when he heard a few hungry wolf howls, and turned to see a small pack of them. He then did what any sensible man would do when there are wolfs around, he ran like a bat out hell. He zigged and he zagged through the forest, cursing at fate loudly, as he tried to escape the pack of hungry animals. Soon a gloomy castle was seen, and he ran towards it, before grabbing the gate, and shaking it, shouting out pleas for help. It soon opened, and he ran in, tripping along the way. He held his head, before kicking the gate closed, just as the wolfs arrived, snarling at him through the gate. He was then about to get up when a wolf grabbed him by his shoe, and started to bite, it, but he managed to free it.

The wolfs snarled at him one more time,, before finally leaving poor Bastion alone. He gave a soft sigh of relief, as he stood, leaving his fallen hat on the ground, as he started to approach the castle, slightly shivering, since the rain was starting to pour down on him as he got closer to the entrance of the castle, before pushing the doors open. He then stepped inside the dark castle, happy to be out of the rain.

"Hello? Hello?" Bastion called out, as he looked around the entrance of the castle, noticing it was dark, and devoid of much light. He then heard whispering.

"Not a word Blaire do you hear me? Not one word!" Hassleberry whispered from his spot on entrance table, as he sat, trying to pass for a doll, as Blaire had much more success with that.

"Is somebody there? Please, I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night." Bastion said, looking around.

"Oh Hassleberry grow a heart! Of course sir you are welcome here!" Blaire then shouted, causing Bastion to whip his head to the side, just in time to see the chibi maiden jump off the table, and walk over to him smiling, surprising the teenage inventor.

"Hey there, whoa, you sure are soaked! Come on, and warm yourself up by the fire!" Blaire then said, and Bastion nodded his head dumbly, still wondering how this tiny maiden came to be, she seemed to be full grown, but something was keeping her so tiny. He followed the chibi maiden, as Hassleberry got in front of them, growling. "No. the master won't be happy about this!" Hassleberry then snarled, surprising Bastion even more to see a baby dinosaur, before Blaire kicked him out of the way, and led Bastion to the fireplace, before letting him take a seat on the chair, his cloak on a coat rack. She then whistled, and Dorothy flew in, along with Atticus, as Hassleberry was going on that he shouldn't be sitting in the master chair. Atticus held a blanket, and handed it to Bastion, who thanked the little dragon.

Dorothy smiled, as Alexis and Aster pushed in a cart, Zane slithering in, that had a teapot and a cup on it. "How bout a nice cup of tea, warm you up in a jiff," Dorothy said, pouring the tea, getting another thanks from Bastion, who gladly sip the cup. The atmosphere was really warm, but soon, it grew cold when the door slammed open, making the Misawa boy almost drop his cup, as he quickly set it on the tray, before holding the blanket tightly around him. The others on the other hand were huddling together.

Bastion then felt a breath at his side and turned, before looking surprised to see a beast next to him, before quickly standing up. "What are you doing here?" The beast asked, no more like snarled at him. Hassleberry then started to blame the others so that the human would get in trouble, but was soon shut up.

"Please, I lost my horse, and I needed someplace to stay for the night." Bastion explained, before shrinking back at the beast cold look. There was so much hatred in them, so much anger.

"Your not welcome here! And what are you staring at! Did you come to stare at the BEAST!" The monster then demanded.

"Please I mean no harm, I only need a place for the night." Bastion said, before being picked up by his shirt collar.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The beast snarled, before dragging a freaking out Bastion away, and up a tower, before throwing him into a cell, and locking him up in it.

Bastion sat in the cell, frozen with fear, he was the prisoner of a monster, and he perhaps never see his friends, and his older twin, ever again. 'Why didn't I listen to Tuski when she said to stay on the path,' He thought, as tears rolled down his face, hitting the ground. He then held himself, and coughed, the wetness of his clothes and the cold temperature of the cell starting to affect him.


	6. Jim pretty new prisoner

Vampy: Day before school year starts. I don't want to go school yet!Jim: You were going to have to go back sooner or later.

Vampy: I still don't want to go!

Tuski: Vampy doesn't own YGO GX characters, or Walt Disney Beauty and the Beast. She only owns me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: Jim pretty new prisoner

Tuski waited in the cottage until she heard nothing outside, and poked her head out. "Is he gone?" She then asked, to no one in particular, as she looked around. She then stepped outside, an annoyed look on her face as she picked up a bucket full of chicken feed. "Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him!" Tuski then said to the chickens as she walked down the steps, the disgust in her voice could be heard. "Me! The wife of the stupid…." She then started, but couldn't finish, as she stabbed her hand into the bucket, and threw some of the feed on the ground.

"Madam Adrian? Oh, just the thought of it disgust me!" Tuski snapped, slamming the bucket on a barrel roughly, scaring some of the chickens and goats.

"I don't want that, I want more then this provincial life!" She then exclaimed, before starting to run, her destination no where in particular, she just wanted to run, feel the wind run through her hair. She ran towards the cliff near the cottage, staring at the view, as she stopped slowly, almost at the edge. She then knelt down, and picked a dandelion, smiling at it.

"I just want a life of adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more then I could ever tell. It be nice to have someone who understood that. Judai my best friend, but even she doesn't understand what I want in life," Tuski then said softly, as the wind made the dandelion fly away. She then perked her head up when she heard a familiar neigh, turning her head just in time to see the family horse, Felipe. She quickly stood up, and ran over to the horse.

"Felipe! Calm down, where's Bastion? We have to hurry, I have a feeling something happened to him, you have to take me to him!" Tuski quickly said, getting the wagon off the horse, before getting her dark yellow cloak on and the hood over her head, and getting on the horse. She then made Felipe gallop into the forest, the horse taking her through the forest. They soon arrived at the castle.

Tuski looked surprised at the gloomy castle, as Felipe got scared. She quickly calmed the horse down, before noticing her brothers hat on the ground behind the gate. She quickly got off the horse, and pushed the gate opened, before kneeling down, and picking up the hat on the ground. "Bastion…" She then said softly, looking up at the castle, before walking towards entrance of the castle.

*Meanwhile, inside the castle*"You've done it this time Blaire! You just couldn't stay quiet! You just had to invite him to stay, sit in the master chair, drink some tea!" Hassleberry snapped, as he glared at the Chibi Maiden, while she glared back at the baby dinosaur.

"I was just trying to be hospitable! Did you not see that boy, he was soaked to the bone, and was in need of some caring!" Blaire snapped at him, her hands on her hips. They then froze when they heard the door open, quickly hiding in a room.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Tuski called out, walking through the castle cautiously. Blaire and Hassleberry were both surprised to hear a female voice, as they peaked out when Tuski passed the room they were in. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl, I'm not blind!" Hassleberry whispered harshly, as Blaire looked excited.

"Don't you see! She's the one, the one we have been waiting for, she has come to break the spell!" Blaire said, almost dancing in excitement, as they quietly chased after Tuski, and pushed a door she had passed behind her open, its creaking sound making the Misawa girl turn around.

"Is someone there?" Tuski asked, as she walked over to the opened door, as Blaire quickly ran up the steps, Hassleberry hiding behind the door, as Tuski entered. "Wait please, I'm looking for my brother!" She then said, as she got a torch, and hurried up the stairs. Tuski then found herself in a tower dungeon, like the ones she read about in books.

"Tuski?" A male voice was then heard, and she turned to see Bastion looking at her through a small barred hole in a door, before she ran over to him. "Tuski, what are you doing here?" Bastion asked, as she took her brothers hand in hers, noticing how cold they were, as he coughed.

"Your hands are like ice, I have to get you out of here!""Tuski, I want you to run, now!"

"Who's done this to you!""No time to explain, just go!""I won't leave you!""Who are you!" A beast like voice snapped, as a large clawed hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her so fast that the hood of her cloak came off, as her torch fell into a small puddle of water, making the source of light the moon light as it shined through a hole in the roof onto one spot.

"Who's there?" Tuski asked, looking around.

"The master of this castle," A darken silhouette snapped, in that same voice, anger in it.

"Please, let my brother out, can't you see that he's sick?" Tuski said, angry as well, but hiding it better then this so called castle master.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed!" The voice snapped.

"But he could die, please, I'll do anything!""There is nothing you could do." the voice then said, as the silhouette turned, and began to shrink, meaning the owner of the voice was walking away."There must be…Wait! Take me instead!" Tuski then said, surprising both Bastion and the castle master, because the silhouette stopped, and slightly turned.

"You would do that?" The voice then spoke, slight shock in it.

"Tuski please don't, you don't know what your doing!" Bastion then said, trying to reason with his sister.

"If I did, then would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay in the castle, forever." The castle master then said, as Tuski looked up.

"Step into the light?" She then asked. The owner of the silhouette, slowly stepped under the beam of light, slowly revealing Jim. Tuski covered her mouth in shock, before turning to hold the bars behind her. Bastion hands covering her own.

"I won't let you do this Tuski!" Bastion then snapped, as his sister, turned, and stood up, stepping under the light as well, her eyes closed as she held her head high.

"You have my word…"


	7. Bastion's Plea for Help

Vampy: Sorry for the long wait, school has been a total bitch because it has not let me do any writing. But now I'm finally able to type up the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast!

Tuski: Vampy has been really busy, please forgive her for the late update!

Alexis: Vampy doesn't own Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast, or the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters, she only owns Tuski, and this plot. SurferGir26 owns Jaden Twin Sister, Judai Yuki.

Vampy: On with the story!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Bastion's Plea for Help

"You have my word." Tuski said softly.

"Done!" The beast snapped (Remember, if you forgot, Jim is the Beast.) before walking past Tuski as she fell to her knees, and unlocked the door, Bastion rushing out of his cell and grabbing his sister by her shoulders.

"Tuski don't do this, I've lived my life!" Bastion managed to say, as Tuski placed her hand on his, before he was grabbed by the collar of his cloak, and the beast dragged him out of the dungeon, then out of the castle. The beast opened a door to some sort of abandoned carriage with its wheels now replaced with vines. Bastion was then thrown into the carriage. "Please spare my sister!"

"She's no longer your concern!" The beast snapped, as he slammed the door shut. The carriage then, somehow, came to life, the vines snapping out of the ground, and made the carriage stand unsteadily, before somehow walking on its own, leaving the castle grounds. Tuski watched this, and let her head drop, her hair covering her face, to hide the fact that she was crying.

(With Bastion)

Bastion held onto the only opening in the magic carriage, getting a bit sick from all the movement. He was able to watch the carriage passing by the trees, the gloomy forest slowly disappearing into the one near his home as time slowly passed on. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw his home, and the village in the distance.

'Once I get off this crazy thing, I'm getting help from the best hunter in the village.' Bastion thought.

(With Adrian)

"Disgraced! Humiliated! What a god damn awful day!" Adrian snapped, as he sulked in his chair inside the tavern before the fireplace, though the chairs back was facing the flames, the walls decorated with his prey, throwing his beer cup on the floor, spilling its contents. Syrus was able to avoid the mess, sipping his own beer as he watched Adrian sulk, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Adrian! You have got to pull yourself together! Its disturbing to see you this way, looking so down in the dumps!" Syrus said, only to earn a punch from the clearly very pissed off and annoyed red head. Syrus pouted, but kept going. "Every guy here wants to be you Adrian, even when taking your lump! And it isn't really hard to see why. You're the strongest, bravest hunter here, and every girl wants you." Syrus then said, feeding Adrian ego, which made the said red head smirk.

"That is true." Adrian said, as a barmaid served him some more beer, giving him a flirtatious wink. He was better now, his ego fed, and was about to take a sip of his beer, when the doors of the tavern slammed open, and in stormed Bastion, grabbing someone, and shaking them violently.

"Please, I need help! He's got her!" Bastion then yelled, ending the shaking. When asked who he was talking about, he said, "He's got my sister, Tuski! Please, he's got her trapped in a dungeon, we have to help her!"

"Hold it Bastion, who's got Tuski trapped in a dungeon?" Adrian, very confused as to what the Misawa was talking about.

"A beast! A beast has got my sister trapped in a dungeon!" Bastion said, but the second after he said that, everyone in the tavern was laughing their ass off.

"Was it big?""Humongous!"

"Does it have fangs and claws?""Long and sharp!"

"Okay, okay Bastion, we'll help you out." Adrian said, as he jerked his head to two guys, who quickly ran over, and grabbed Bastion by his arms.

"You will? Thank y-" Was all Bastion managed to say, before being thrown out of the tavern, being called crazy.

"That Bastion has finally lost it, I feel bad for Tuski, she has to live with it, but maybe that's why she is so weird?" Some of the guys said to each other, as Adrian got an idea.

"Crazy huh? Syrus I'm afraid I've been think? That crazy man out there is Tuski brother, and his sanity is only so so. The wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at the crazy young man. See, I promised myself that I marry Tuski, and I think I know how I'll get her to agree." Adrian said, before whispering in Syrus ear. Once he was finished, Syrus said it was a good idea, and they said they get started quickly!

(Outside with Bastion)

"Won't somebody help me?" Bastion called out, frustrated that nobody believed him. He then felt somebody place a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see one of his friends, Jaden Yuki, who was looking at him in concern. Jaden wore a nice white shirt with a red overcoat that looked to be made of a warm looking material, perhaps wool, and black trousers with simple brown boots. Jaden and his brother in law, Jesse, were the head of a shipping company that specialized in cloth and sewing material.

"Bastion, is that you? Come on, lets get you back to my place to that you can warm up, you'll freeze out here." Jaden said, helping Bastion stand, and leading him back to his home, which was a nicer house then all the rest, and they both entered.

"Jaden, is that you?" Bastion heard a female ask, and knew instantly that it was Jaden twin sister, Judai, who was probably here because her own husband, Jesse, was out on business meeting, since he was better at negotiations then Jaden was.

"Yeah Ju, its me, and we have company, can you bring out some tea for Bastion, he looks half frozen." Jaden asked, and Judai stepped out to see, waving to Bastion, before saying she have the tea out in a few moments. Bastion sat near the fireplace, as Jaden brought him a blanket. Bastion took it with a thank you, before wrapping it around him, and sneezing.

"Somebody has a cold!" Judai said, as she carried a tray, and placed it on a table, before pouring some for Bastion. She then handed him the cup, which he also took with a thank you, and took a sip, smiling at the taste of the Earl Grey tea.

"So what do you need help with Bastion that you were yelling at the tavern?" Jaden asked now having shrugged out of his coat, and placed it on the coat rack, sitting on armchair. Judai also took a seat on the couch, next to Bastion.

"My sister, she's been taken, and thrown into a dungeon! He's got her!" Bastion said, staring down into his cup.

"Who's got Tuski?" Judai asked, worried about her friend, as Jaden leaned forward.

"A beast has got her." Bastion said, and the Yuki siblings looked confused.

"Um, maybe you should start from the beginning Bas." Jaden said. Bastion looked up, before starting the story of the castle, and its master.


	8. Tuski meets some of the Servants

.

Vampy: I feel sick, my stomach hurts, but that will not stop me from updating! *coughs into fist*

Tuski: Take it easy!

Jim: Vampy doesn't own Walt Disney Beauty and the Beast or the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, she only owns Tuski, and this version of the story.

Chapter. 7 Tuski meet some of the Servants

Tuski watched as the beast like man dragged her brother away, calling out for him to wait. She heard her brother begging for mercy, but it slowly faded away. She then ran over to the window, and watched a carriage take her brother away from the castle. She then bowed her head down, letting her hair cover her face so that if anybody was around, they couldn't see her tears fall.

(With Jim)

Jim stormed up the stairway to meet with his new prisoner, when Hassleberry decided to bother him. "Um, sir?"

"What?" Jim snapped, looking down at the mini dinosaur.

"Um…since the girl is going to be with us for some time…I thought it might be a good idea to offer her a more comfortable room." He then said, before Jim growled at him, only to cause Blaire to kick his leg.

"I will not stand for it if you leave that girl in those cells! So you either give her a good room, or we'll be feeding you table scraps!" Blaire then snapped, only to cause Jim to glare at her. He then stormed upstairs, and heard the faint sound of crying, and looked to the side to see the girl, Tuski if he recalled correctly, trying to hide her face. He felt something stir in his cold heart, before softly coughing into his fist, gaining her attention.

Tuski snapped her head up, and looked at him with a tear stain face, her dark teal eyes looking dewy and making her look vulnerable. "You didn't let me say good bye! Now I'll never see my brother! You didn't let me say goodbye!" She then said to him, before more tears rolled down. Jim then rubbed his neck, wondering what to say.

"I-I'll show you to your quarters." He then said, and made a move to turn around when Tuski said something.

"I-I-I though I… You want to stay here in the tower?" He interrupted her, and she shook her head 'no'. "Then follow me." He then said, and turned around, before going downstairs, causing her to quickly fumble to get up and quickly follow him, soon noticing two dolls on his shoulder when he got downstairs. One of a dinosaur in its egg still on his right shoulder, and on his left shoulder, one of an adorable looking maiden. They then began their journey down the hall.

There was a thick silence surrounding them as they walked through the corridor. Jim silently glanced over his shoulder to see Tuski with her eyes closed, her head down, a tear falling down her cheek. She seemed scared, and he could understand why. She lost her freedom, was now his prisoner, and was now being forced to live in this gloomy depressing castle. The lights were very dim as he held a candelabra to light the way for them, so she couldn't really see the painting and things surrounding them.

"Say something to her." Blaire and Hassleberry whispered to Jim, and he gave a funny looking pout, before starting. "I…hope you like it here. The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want inside of it, except into the West Wing." 

"What's in the We…Its forbidden!" Jim said, turning to look at her with a stern glare, and she took a half step back at the look in them. Jim mentally cursed at himself for that, before turning back around, and leading her to a doorway. He then opened it for her, letting her go inside. He may be a jerk at times, but he did have some manners in some places. 

"If you need anything, my servants will attend to you." he then said, and Tuski wondered what kind of servants did he have.

"Invite her to dinner!" Blaire hissed into his ear, making sure she wasn't heard. She introduce herself later.

"You…you'll join me for dinner! That isn't a request!" Jim then snapped, and shut the door behind her, just as Hassleberry little hand met his forehead. Tuski gasped, and when she saw the door closed she went to the bed, and started to cry, holding the sheets in her fist. 

(Outside the door)"Wonderful Jim! You really now how to make a girl like you!" Blaire snapped, before jumping off his shoulder, and landing. She then went to the kitchen, and found Dorothy and Alexis cleaning.

"Hey Blaire what has got you so mad?" Aster asked, as he and Zane pushed the meal cart in. "We finally have a female in the castle, but lord dumbass has been so mean to her, and he is forcing her to dinner! She's upset, I know it!" Blaire said, before Atticus flew into the room.

"WHAT! Oh god! Jim need a romance lesson. As reluctant as I am to say it, Atticus go give him a lesson on girls!" Alexis ordered, and the little black dragon nodded, before flying out of the room, following Jim, as Hassleberry came in.

"So…is she cute?" Aster asked, only to get hit with a dish rag by Dorothy.

"Alexis, Blaire, lets go bring her some tea, she'll feel better after having some." Dorothy then said, before they set up the cart with some tea stuff. They then ordered the boys to keep getting dinner ready, before looking at the little dragon at the stove, stirring the contents inside a pot. The dragon was small, orange, and had this weird looking armor on it.

"Chazz, be careful not to burn dinner this time, we have company." Alexis ordered.

"Okay, okay already!" The dragon, revealed as chazz, said, before grumbling under his breath. The girls then left, and went to Tuski room, before knocking on the door. When she opened it, and asked who it was, she looked surprised at the fairy as she flew in, and the two little people who pushed the cart in.

"Wh-what the!" Tuski said, surprised.

"Its alright dear, we're friendly, I promise. My name is Dorothy, this is Alexis, and this is Blaire…That was a brave thing you did." Dorothy said, as Blaire gave Tuski a cup of tea. Tuski gave a soft thank you, before she took a sip. When Dorothy said that last part, Tuski looked down.

"But I've lost my freedom, and my dreams." Tuski then said softly. Dorothy flew over, and patted her shoulder softly.

"Its alright, everything will turn out alright in the end." Dorothy said, as Alexis gave a encouraging smile, and Blaire did the same. Tuski smiled back, before they said they had to go finish getting supper ready, and left, saying there were dresses for her to change into in the wardrobe.

Vampy: Yes, I decided to put chazz in this, and yes, he is armed dragon level three, but he is the same size as blaire.


	9. Tuski learns the Master name

**Vampy:** Oh god! I hate finals! Thank god I have none for a while! Anyway, hey everyone, how's it going? Here is the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast, finally! *sips coffee*

**Jim:** You cannot blame school for your poor time management.

**Adrian:** Don't piss her off, she is not in a good mode right now!

**Tuski:** *rolls eyes* Vampy doesn't own Walt Disney Beauty and the Beast, or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters!

Chapter 8: Tuski learns the masters name

Jim paced back and forth in the dining hall, an annoyed look and impatient look in his eyes. Dorothy and Aster watched him as he did so. They waited a few moments more, before Jim finally spoke. "I told her that she was to join me for dinner! Why isn't she here yet?" He demanded, growling at the two servants, who sighed softly, use to this.

"Patience Master, the poor girl has lost her brother and her freedom all in one day. She probably needs some getting use to her new environment." Dorothy said, pushing her bangs from her face.

"Master, do think this girl could be the one we've been waiting for? The one that will break the spell?" Aster then asked, grinning.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!" Jim snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wonderful! So you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and presto! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight." Aster said, only to earn a smack in the head by Dorothy, who scolded him.

"It's not that simple Aster, these things time." Dorothy then said.

"But the rose is beginning to wilt!" "It's no use trying. She's beautiful, and I'm…Well look at me!" Jim snapped, pointing at himself, hurt and anger evident in his voice. "You must help the girl see past all that master, show her how kind and caring you can be." Dorothy said, smiling to him.

"I don't know how…" Jim countered, and Dorothy glared at him, before telling him to sit up straight, give a kind smile, and to be sincere. Jim kept this pose when the door opened, expecting the girl, Tuski. That's what her brother had called her. His smile dropped when he saw Hassleberry. "Well, where is she?" He then demanded, now more annoyed then before.

"Who? Oh! The girl? Well you see that's a bit of a funny story. You see girls take such a long time to change and stuff, and you telling her to join you for dinner was so short…she's not coming." Hassleberry said, stopping his horribly said lie, and just spitting out the truth. He regretted it five seconds later.

"WHAT!" Jim roared loudly, throwing the doors to the dining hall open, and jumping onto the banister, before jumping onto the second floor. The servants were quickly on his trail, as he arrived to the room Tuski was in, and banged on the door. "I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" He then snapped, as Aster smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"I'm not hungry." Was Tuski reply to that, sounding bored.

"You'll come out or…or I'll break down the door!" Jim snapped again.

"Um, master, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that's the best way to earn the girls affection." Aster said. "Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Hassleberry pleaded.

"But she is being so difficult." Jim hissed at them, unaware that Tuski was listening to everything they said. "Be gentle sir, just try it, you might get a better reaction from her." Dorothy said, and Jim sighed softly in annoyance, clearing his throat.

"Would you do me the honor and please join me for dinner?" He then asked, trying to make it sound nice, but it only sounded more like a forced nice.

"No thank you." Tuski said, her voice calm, still be stubborn.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Jim snapped at the door. "Oh yes, I can." "Fine, then go ahead and starve!" Jim snapped one more, before looking to the servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all." He ordered, before leaving quickly. Dorothy sighed, as Aster walked away. Hassleberry followed, saying they clean up, as Dorothy went into the room.

Jim stormed into his dark room, slamming the door shut, before starting to talk to himself as he made his way to where the glowing rose was. "I said please! What does she want me to do…BEG!" He snapped at no one in particular, before seeing the mirror, and grabbing it. "Show me the girl." He demanded, and the mirror glowed, before showing Tuski with her arms over her chest, eyes closed, as Dorothy spoke with her.

"But the master isn't so bad, why not go get to know him?" Dorothy said in a calm motherly voice.

"I don't want to know him! I don't want anything to do with him!" Tuski said, turning her back to Dorothy, who sighed softly. The glow on the mirror ended, as Jim jaw clenched.

"What was I even think? She'll never see me as anything…but a monster." He said in a weak defeated tone, placing the mirror face down on the table, before calling out to Karen.

*Few hours later*

"We'll if you ask me, she was just being stubborn! After all, the master did say please." Chazz snapped, staring at all the wasted food in front of him.

"We'll it's the masters own fault! If he just learn to control that temper of his, then maybe she be more willing!" Alexis snapped, hitting Chazz with a rag, before they looked at the door when it opened. They were surprised to see their guest poke her head in, and look around, before her eyes fell upon the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Tuski then said, and Alexis waved her over.

"Don't worry about it. Are you lost?" The little dancer asked, as Tuski walked over, looking at the two. "Oh! I'm Alexis by the way, and this barrel of monkeys is Chazz." Alexis then said, as Chazz growled at her for calling him that.

"I'm Tuski, and no I'm not lost. I just got a little hungry, and smelled all this food." The Misawa girl said, blushing softly. At that moment, Blaire and Hassleberry came in.

"Help yourself to the food, there's plenty!" Alexis said, as Hassleberry saw Tuski, and snapped at Alexis. "Oh shut up you, I'm not letting her go hungry." Alexis snapped right back, Tuski looking confused at the two, as Blaire brought her a plate, silverware, and a napkin. Tuski then thanked the little maiden, before serving herself, and starting to eat, chatting with the servants. Once she had eaten her full, Atticus, Zane, and Aster entered the room.

"Hey, looks like our guest finally came out of her room! I'm Aster by the way, the silver dragon is Zane, and the black one in Atticus." Aster said, and Tuski looked at the three on the ground, before smiling and introducing herself to them. They then went back to chatting, and Hassleberry told her she should be getting back to bed.

"I couldn't possible go to bed now, it's my first time in an enchanted castle!" Tuski said with excitement in her voice. When Hassleberry demanded to know who told her, Tuski reply was that she figured it out on her own. Aster offered to take her on a tour of the place, and after some convincing, they got Hassleberry to come as well.

Half paying attention to what was being told to her, Tuski looked around the hallways they passed as they walked through the castle, noticing how dark and depressing everything was. When she asked why though, the two stuttered, and gave no answer, just pushing her to somewhere else. When they walked pass a set of stairs, Tuski looked at them confused, before starting to go up them. Aster and Hassleberry were in front of her in three point five seconds, blocking her way.

"Whats up there?"

"What, there? Oh nothing, nothing at all of interest in the West Wing!" Hassleberry said, and Tuski smirked, looking up.

"So this is the West wing." Tuski then said, and Aster hit the little dinosaur upside the head for telling her. "I wonder what he's hiding up there?"

"Nothing, the master is hiding nothing up there!" Aster said quickly, and Tuski walked around them.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

"Wouldn't you rather look at something more interesting…like the…library!" Hassleberry said quickly, and Tuski looked at them grinning.

"You have a library?" She then asked with excitement in her voice. When the two nodded their heads, and started leading her to where it was, Tuski looked back at the West Wing stairs, and walked up silently, the two not noticing she wasn't with them.

She got to the top, and walked down the hall, noticing how everything was broken and destroyed, and wondered what on earth happened here. She then got to a door, and opened it, entering a room with broken furniture all around. She stepped carefully around it, and got to a painting of a man, the top half alright, but the bottom half shredded. She then saw a faint glow to the side, and looked to see a beautiful rose glowing and floating under a glass case. She walked over to it, and carefully pulled the case off, before reaching out to touch it. Unfortunately, she never got to, she heard a growl, and turned to see the beast behind her. He quickly side stepped her, and put the case back over the rose gently, before glaring at her.

"I thought I told you not to come in here…" He then growled at her.

"I didn't mean any…Get out." He interrupted her, as she took a step back, fear in her eyes as she saw he tower high. "GET OUT!" He then roared, before pushing something down. It never landed on her, she was never the target, but in fear, Tuski quickly ran, leaving him to rant and toss things. Once she was gone, he stopped, quickly calming down, and slapped his forehead.

Tuski ran down the staircase with her cloak in her hands, Hassleberry and Aster staring at her confused as she pulled it on. "Where are you going?" Aster then asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, promise or no promise!" She said, exiting the castle door, and getting Felipe, before mounting her, and making the mare canter quickly. They got into the snowy forest, before they were soon met with wolves, who attacked. Tuski was tossed into the snow by her scared horse, who got her reins stuck on a branch. Just as a wolf was about to attack the horse, she quickly smacked it with a wooden branch, the only thing she had to protect them both. When it was destroyed, Tuski prayed to be saved, the fear evident in her eyes.

Just as one of the wolves were about to attack, a black furred figure attacked the wolf, throwing it back. Tuski looked surprised to see the beast here, and watched him fight. After getting bitten and throwing the wolves around enough, they finally left. The beast looked at her with a tired look in his dark blue eyes, and for the first time ever, she noticed the bandages covering his left eye. She watched him collapse, and stared at him for a while, before running over, and knelling next to him. She then struggled to get the heavy creature on her horse, before freeing the reins. She then started to walk back to the castle.

*A little while later*

Tuski soaked a white rag in hot herb water, before ringing out the water. She then looked at the beast, and saw him licking his wound, before telling him not to do that. After pinching his leg after snarling at her, she then reached over to place the rag on his wound, but he pulled it away.

"Just…hold…still!" She said, reaching out various times, before successfully getting the rag to his wound. He then howled in pain.

"THAT HURT!" He then snapped. "Well if you hold still, it wouldn't have hurt so much!" "If you hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened!" "If you hadn't frighten me, I wouldn't have ran away!" "Well…you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" "And you should learn to control your temper!" The servants watched amazed as Tuski argued with their master, who was now at a loss for words. Tuski pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, before gently taking his arm in her hand.

"Now hold still, this might sting a bit." She then said, before pressing the rag to his wound again. He hissed in pain this time, and she looked at him. "By the way, I never got to thank you, for saving my life." She then said, and he looked at her surprised, before looking away.

"Your welcome, and my name is Jim." He then added, not looking at her in the eye. She nodded her head, before going back to tending to his wound.


	10. Bastion leaves in search of the castle

Vampy: Hey guys, school is a pain, AP is hard, but I'm surviving it!

Chazz: That's what you always say.

Vampy: Shut it Chazz, or I'll start Cinderella, and make you the girl!

Chazz: *shuts up*

Alexis: Vampy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters or Walt Disney beauty and the Beast, she only owns Tuski.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 9: Bastion leaves in search of the castle

In the night, while most people were settling in their homes, Adrian and Syrus were still at the Tavern in a back table, sitting across from a fat little old man.

"I usually don't leave the asylum at night, but he said you make it worth my while?" The fat little man then said, playing with his mustache, looking bored, his French accent strong. He was a short man, 4'8 to be exact. He wore a black suit over a white high collar shirt with a red tie, and black shiny shoes. Adrian tossed a bag full of gold coins to the fat little man, who smirked and plucked a coin out of the bag with his fat little hands. "Ah, I'm listening."

"It's like this Bonaparte, you see, I have my heart set on marrying Tuski, but she needs a little…persuasion." Adrian said, smirking.

"Turned him down flat!" Syrus interrupted, only to get hit with Adrian beer cup.

"Look, we all know that her brother is a lunatic, he was in here tonight, going on about some beast in a castle." Adrian said, as Syrus glared.

"Bastion is harmless." The fat little man revealed as Bonaparte said, looking bored.

"The point is, Tuski would do anything to keep her brother out of the asylum." Adrian then said.

"Even marry this guy." Syrus said, before throwing his hands up in defense when Adrian made another move to hit him, this time with his fist. Adrian pulled away, and looked to Boneparte, who was twirling the gold coin in his fat fingers.

"So, you want me to throw her brother into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? Oh that is despicable…I love it!" Bonaparte then said, gripping the coin tightly in his hand, giving an evil smirk, that matched the one on Adrian face.

(In the Yuki Household)

"Your saying that this…Beast took Tuski as a prisoner in your place?" Jaden asked, trying to make sure he heard Bastion correctly. Bastion nodded his head, as Judai poured him another cup of tea, and checked his temperature. She then looked to Jaden, and said Bastion was showing no signs of a fever, and the male Yuki sighed softly.

"Bastion, what did this Beast look like?" Judai asked, tilting her head to the side. Bastion looked at her.

"He was about ten feet tall, pitch black fur, wearing a white shirt, a pair of red trousers, and a red cloak. He had sharp fangs and claws, and dark blue eyes. Oh yeah! He also had bandages covering his left eye." Bastion explained, and the Yuki twins looked at each other.

"Bastion, are you sure you didn't imagine a beast? Maybe your just dizzy from the cold and it made you see a beast in the place of a man?" Jaden then asked, and Bastion shot him a glare.

"I wouldn't have imagined this! I heard the snarls and growls, I felt the fur on his paws when he grabbed me!" Bastion then said, standing quickly. Judai watched him then grab his cloak, and leave quickly, before sighing softly.

"He may have been speaking the truth Jaden! No has ever searched through those woods before, we don't know what is there." Judai then said, before standing up herself, and going to the door. She grabbed a red cloak with a white fur trim, before pulling it on and leaving the house. She then followed Bastion, calling out to him. The Misawa male stopped in his tracks, and turned to see Judai following him, asking him where he was going.

"I'm going home to grab some supplies, then I'm going to search for that castle!" Bastion said, and when she asked if there was anything she could do to help, Bastion shook his head, thanking the small girl, before walking away. She sighed, before heading back to her home. Bastion headed back to his home, and grabbed a map, a compass, and some other things, and stuffed them into a bag, before leaving the house, and heading into the forest. A few moments after he left, a carriage that said 'Asylum de loon', came rolling up.

Adrian dropped off the side of it, and marched up the steps, before banging on the door, only to find it locked, and noticed the lights out, and the horse gone.

"Oh well, looks like their not home, looks like your plan isn't going to work after all." Syrus said, trying to keep the relief out of his voice, he didn't like the idea of this. Sure, he thought Bastion was a nutcase, but not insane enough to get tossed into the asylum just for a deal. Syrus was stopped dead in his tracks when Adrian grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, and harshly pulled him back, throwing him in a spot of snow next to the stairs.

"They have to come back at sometime, and when they do, we will be ready for them. So Syrus, your to stay here, and keep a look out for them. Alert me at once when they return." Adrian said, before leaving with the asylum carriage. Syrus just sat there, surprised, and a bit annoyed at this. He was beginning to think Adrian was the one gone mad from obsession.


	11. Something there

**Vampy:** Hey everyone, so sorry about the delay, I've had AP exams and had to study like crazy. Anyway, here is Beauty and the Beast next chapter!

**Tuski:** Vampy doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters mentioned or the monster cards the servants are based on, nor does she own Walt Disneys Beauty and the Beast!

Chapter 10: Something there

Standing on the balcony of his room, Jim watched the white snow covered courtyard, his dark blue visibly watching the only three people in it. He was now wearing a cream colored long sleeve shirt, red trousers and a red cape, his hand holding his still bandaged arm. He watched Tuski, wearing a light green dress with a red cape trimmed with white fur around to block the cold, her horse Felipe, Atticus and Blaire as they showed her through the courtyard, the smiles and laughs coming from her making him feel strange in a way he didn't understand. Hassleberry and Aster were with him, watching their master as he watched her. He then looked to his bandaged arm then back up.

"I've never felt this way before…I want to do something for her…but what?" Jim said, first confused, then excited and then confused, looking to Hassleberry and Aster for help.

"Well, there are the usually things, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Hassleberry said, before Aster punched the little dinosaur arm, smirking.

"No no, it has to be something very special, something that piques her interest." Aster said, grinning, happy that his master was falling in love with such a nice girl, before thinking for a moment. He then remembered something and said he had an idea.

(Little bit later)

"Tuski, I have something I want to show you." Jim said, leading the dark haired to a door at the end of a now sun light dark golden yellow hall, the windows having red drapes around them and potted plants scattered around in random places. He then was about to open the door before quickly looking at Tuski and closed the door. "But you first have to close your eyes." He then said, causing Tuski to raise her eyebrows. "It's a surprise." He said softly and Tuski did as asked. He waved his hand before her face, before grinning and opening the doors. He then took her hands in his hid larger ones gently, before slowly pulling her into the dark room. As they went into the room, she asked him if she could open her eyes. He said no, before leaving her in the center of the room, before running to the drape covered windows and opened them, bring light into the room. When she asked again, he said yes.

Tuski opened her eyes, before smiling as they widen, looking around the area. They were in a beautiful library, with millions of books placed neatly on many bookcases that were built into the wall. "I can't believe it; I've never seen so many books in my life!" She said in amazement. "You…you like it?" He asked hesitantly. "It's wonderful!" Tuski said, smiling to him.

"Then it's yours!" He said, surprising her, but she smiled and took his hand into her smaller ones. "Thank you." She then said, giving him a smile, making him smile back at her shyly. Unaware to the two was the fact that the servants were watching them, all grinning in excitement.

(A little bit later)

Jim and Tuski were soon having lunch in the dining hall before the now open window, milk and sugar being poured into Tuski oatmeal (I have no idea what they were eating in the movie, it looked either to be oatmeal or gruel to me!) before she took a bite. She then looked to Jim and gasped, leaning away a bit. Jim was eating his meal like a wild dog before he looked up, Tuski looking away quickly as Dorothy looked at her nervously, Blaire smacking her hand to her forehead. Jim wiped his face, a bit embarrassed, as Blaire pointed to his spoon. He looked and then tried holding it. Tuski watched silently as he struggled to eat with it, before placing her spoon down and holding her bowl up with a nervous smile. He noticed and smiled doing the same, before they began sipping from the bowl.

They soon then were taking a walk outside, Tuski trying to help him feed the birds as she gave him some bird seeds before watching him. 'There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined but now he's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before.' Tuski then thought, shaking her head softly as she watched him. She then knelt next to him and put more bird seeds into his hand, before spreading a little path of it before a small bird. They watched it slowly approach before landing in Jim hand. Tuski then let a bird land on her finger as her hand brushed against his, as she stood up.

'She glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw, No it can't be I'll just ignore but then she's never looked at me that way before.' Jim thought, when her hand brushed against his, before he glanced away to the side. He looked back only to meet her gaze. She smiled to him, before hiding behind a tree.

'New and a bit alarming, who had ever thought that this could be,' Tuski began to think, pulling the hood of her cloak off and poking her head out to see Jim. 'True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there something in him that I simply didn't see.' She then thought, before throwing a snow ball at him. She laughed when it made contact to his face as he looked at her, before he started to make a giant snowball. Just as he was about to throw it at her, she threw the one she had hidden, making the one he had fall on his head. The servants watched the two have a full out snowball battle, smiling to each other. After they finished, they came inside and got a book from the library, before going to the sitting room, sitting before the fireplace.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Blaire asked, smirking, as they all watched.

"Well, bless my soul," Dorothy said, giving a motherly like smile to the two.

"Well, who'd have known?" Hassleberry said, scratching his head smiling.

"Well, who indeed?" Aster said, looking to the dragons next to him as the all nod their heads.

"And who'd have guessed, they'd come together on their own?" Alexis said, grinning.

"It's so peculiar, we'll wait and see a few days more." Dorothy then said, before pushing them away from the entryway. "There may be something there that wasn't there before." She then said, making all the servants grin even more. They gathered all together as they planned the dinner for this evening, determined to make it so romantic for the two tonight. Everything had to be perfect for their master confession tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Vampy: **And here it is! A cliffhanger, just because I love to leave you all wanting more!


	12. dress contest! Not a chapter

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update Beauty and the Beast, you see, I ran into a little problem….I CAN'T FIGURE OUT A DRESS DESIGN FOR TUSKI IN THE BALLROOM SCENE! I know it's going to be yellow, like Belle's, but I can't seem to decide how to make it. So instead, I'm holding a little contest. I want you, as the readers, to make a dress design or show me one, though I would like it better if you make it yourselves, I want it to be original. I thought this would be fun for you all, and if I'm wrong, then tell me and I'll end this little contest. Please understand, I'm simply trying to make you all happy and think this will help.

The winning design will be the one used in the story. Just send me the designs here or on deviantart, the thing to my account is on my fanfiction page. I hope you all will get involved.

**~Vampire Hinata 112**


End file.
